


Tell it to Me One More Time

by theskywasblue



Series: Inception Domestic AU [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzie - great fount of knowledge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell it to Me One More Time

Izzie loves to talk.

She’s completely different from Charlie, who has always been very reserved. Though his teachers never have any reason to complain about his behaviour or his academic performance, the one thing they say, time after time, is that Charlie should really speak up more in class. But at home, and with his friends, he’s a confident, articulate boy, so his fathers never force the issue.

Izzie’s teachers, Arthur knows from the very beginning, are going to have a hard time keeping his daughter quiet.

As a baby, she babbles almost constantly, holding long, emotional conversations with her toys, or with anyone in earshot. Of course, they shamelessly encourage her, because it’s adorable. By the time she figures out that she can put more than two words together in a single sentence, they are doomed.

Arthur is the favourite target of Izzie’s ever-expanding quest to inform everyone around her of everything she knows; each session of instruction begins invariably with the words: _“Papa, did you know…”_

“Papa, did you know that whales can talk to each other?”

Arthur leans his elbows on the kitchen island so that he’s down to Izzie’s level while she perches on a stool, next to her brother, who is diligently conquering fractions. Whales are Izzie’s latest fascination, since a trip to the coast over the summer. Before that, it was mummies, after she went with Eames when he chaperoned one of Charlie's school trips to the museum.

“No, I had no idea.”

Charlie snorts, because of course he remembers the ocean ecosystems unit from second grade, and how much time Arthur poured into helping him with his paper mâché Orca Whale.

“But even the same _kinds_ of whales don’t talk the same,” Izzie confirms, enthusiastically. “So one family of whales and another family of whales all talk different, even if they look the same.”

“That’s amazing.”

“ _Yeah_.” The _of course it is, Papa_ remains heavily implied. “That’d be like if you, me, Charlie, and Daddy had our own secret way of talking.”

“You mean we don’t?”

Izzie presses both hands over her mouth when she giggles. “No...”

“Because sometimes, I think Daddy speaks a whole other language… _’ello love, fancy a cuppa?_ ”

Charlie ducks his head so low that his forehead touches the glossy textbook pages. Arthur watches the curl at the corners of his mouth as he tries to fight back his dimples and his laughter.

Izzie squeals in delight, even as she protests, “That’s not what Daddy sounds like!”

“You’re right,” Charlie agrees. “It’s more like this: _Bloody ‘ell Arthur, have you seen my mobile?_.”

“Char-lie!” Izzie shrieks, though she’s laughing helplessly now; all three of them are.

“Sounds like I’m missing a party in here,” Eames says as he pads into the kitchen, still carrying his towel from the bathroom. Inevitably, it’s going to end up on the back of a chair or slung over the couch for Arthur to frown at later. Izzie jumps down from her stool and races straight to Eames, who obligingly scoops her up.

“They were trying to talk like you,” she reports.

“Making fun of me, you mean. I’m just not safe with you lot, am I?”

“We tease because we love,” Arthur promises, which is true.

‘If you guys are gonna get all mushy, can I go do my homework in my room?” Charlie asks, twirling his eraser across his knuckles the way that Eames taught him.

“No, you can not,” Arthur tells him. “You can sit here and endure us being mushy. It builds character.” Charlie makes a horrified face, and Arthur laughs. “I’m kidding - go. But come back if you need help.”

Charlie gathers up his books and disappears down the hall just as Izzie says, “Daddy, did _you_ know that whales can talk to each other?”

Eames smiles, “I did, pet. You told me this afternoon, remember?”

“Oh, right.” Izzie purses her lips sadly.

“But you can tell me again if you like.”

Of course, she’s not going to pass up that opportunity.

-End-


End file.
